


Touch

by piperholmes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperholmes/pseuds/piperholmes
Summary: A response to rebelcaptain prompt on Tumblr--Holding HandsK2SO is trying to understand the change in Cassian Andor. Cassian doesn't touch, until he does.





	

K2SO knew Cassian Andor.

At least his circuitry and subroutines could adequately predict the captain’s actions with only a 3.75849% margin of error.

K2SO knew Cassian Andor.

Until he didn’t.

It had started small, a hand on her back as she passed, fingers that lingered a little longer than normal as he passed her a blaster, cupping her elbow when she climbed aboard ship.

Each moment had caught his attention because he knew Cassian Andor.

And he knew Cassian didn’t touch.

The man walked with his hands tightly gripped behind his back. He didn’t hug, he didn’t shake hands. He often acknowledged acquaintances with a sharp nod, never a clasp on the shoulder or a pat on the back as Kaytoo had witnessed from other humanoids

Cassian didn’t touch.

Until he did.

Her.

Kaytoo couldn’t processes it.

Cassian would slide his hand around her arm and pull her close against him, never losing contact as they navigated through crowded, hostile streets.

The droid had watched when after one particularly grueling mission the pair had stood silent when Cassian had reached out, his fingers pinching the sleeve of Jyn’s coat, and tugged so her back pressed tightly against his chest. They stood, eyes closed, just breathing.

Touching.

Kaytoo hadn’t understood.

Cassian didn’t touch.

Then it had grown into the completely incalculable. The hardened rebel would tuck a strand of her limp, brown hair behind her ear, or run a finger along her cheek.

He would rest a hand on her neck and stroke the skin, or he would rest his head against her shoulder, or he would let her run her fingers through his hair.

And now, as they flew through hyperspace, the ship quiet, Kay watched as the pair sat together, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, knee to knee, not a bit of space between them, and Cassian’s hand took Jyn’s, his finger wedded to hers and they folded around each other.

They were holding hands.

Kay had seen them hold hands as they ran from the enemy, or pull the other back to his or her feet when one stumbled, always a quick moment, a necessity.

This was holding hands…to hold hands.

“Why do you touch her?”

The pair on the floor started when he’d asked the question, seemingly out of nowhere.

“What?” Cassian asked, his brow lowered.

“Your behavior with Jyn Erso grows more and more unpredictable,” K2 clarified, his tone clearly indicating his belief that his initial question warranted no further explanation. “You are always finding ways to touch her.”

As Kay had already predicted Jyn Erso’s response, he wasn’t surprised by the scowl she gave him, nor was he surprised by Cassian’s raised eyebrow and tight lips, because he knew Cassian.

Cassian didn’t touch.

Cassian’s gaze moved to their linked fingers, but he made no effort to let go.

“Sometimes we just need touch,” he offered simply.

This did not satisfy the droid. He could not build an algorithm off “Sometimes we just need touch.”

“This is more than sometimes,” Kay corrected. “This is several times a day, and, if the sounds I hear coming from your bunk are any indication, several times a night.”

“Kay!” Cassian snapped, his head swerving to Jyn’s suddenly.

Kay’s voice grew wounded. “It’s not my fault the metal joints of your bunk squeak, or that I can hear Jyn’s repeated request for a firmer touch.”

“If we delete his auditory subroutine then he couldn’t hear or talk,” Jyn observed wryly.

Kay could see the skin of Cassian’s face redden.

“Sexual gratification, as I understand, is something people often seek out, but this is not consistent with your behavior,” the droid continued, either oblivious to the dark look he was getting from his reprogrammer, or, more likely, was choosing to ignore it. “You were never so sexually active before, and never have you returned to the same woman again and again. And now you sit and are holding her hand for no reason. I have never seen you touch another person they way you touch Jyn Erso. I do not understand the change.”

During the exchange Cassian’s shoulders had grown tense, his back straightening, but Kay watched as they fell in resignation, a sigh escaping the man’s lips. Cassian looked to Jyn’s face, his eyes traveling, memorizing, reaffirming.

“It’s not that simple Kay,” he said quietly, still looking at Jyn. “It’s not the same as before because—”

He paused, gathering his thoughts as he tried to convey to the droid what had changed.

“—I touch Jyn because she is a part of me.”

The droid’s head dropped to the side. “I don’t—”

“I know you don’t understand,” Cassian interrupted gently, finally pulling his gaze away from the woman beside him, a woman’s whose own face had grown soft, a small, dopey smile on her lips. “But Jyn is now an extension of me, and I her. I touch her because it makes me feel whole.”

Kay was quiet for a long moment, considering the pair until he finally spoke.

“That’s stupid.”

Cassian gave a bark of laughter, but his attention was now fully on Jyn.

“Probably so.” He said, though his voice lacked sincerity.

The droid gave up and walked away, leaving the pair to stare at each other.

It wasn’t an answer he fully understood, but he could at least update his programming.

Cassian did touch.

He touched her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
